


[授翻]交战守则 BY：FrankieQuinn13

by NataliaX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Promises, Secret Relationship, Unrequited LoveUnrequited Lust
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX
Summary: 几年前，詹姆斯作出了承诺。
Relationships: ?/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Mentioned James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 39





	[授翻]交战守则 BY：FrankieQuinn13

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rules of Engagement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877236) by [FrankieQuinn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13). 



詹姆斯的眼睛一直盯着前方，他心不在焉地搅拌着那一锅他和小天狼星在过去六十分钟里一直在研究的魔药。垂下眼睛检查魔药，詹姆斯简短地指出，它的颜色似乎不太正常，因为它本该是明亮的森林绿色，而不是现在实际呈现的苔藓般的深绿。但他也不特别在意这个，不管怎么说，他确实不怎么在乎。

他在魔药学方面不算特别出色，但是至少通过考试没问题。所以他不太担心最终的成绩，尽管他知道他的父母对此仍然有些忧虑。如果詹姆斯真的开始在他的魔药学上多花点心思，他们会很高兴的，因为说到底，这确实是他最糟糕的科目。

但是詹姆斯缺乏更加用功的动力，魔药课非常无聊，而且在他看来，它复杂得超出了其必要的限度。他从来没法真正理解，像伊万斯和斯内普这样的学生为什么对它如此着迷。当然，如果有合适的人来激励他，他是有能力做得更好的。

一个同时拥有美目和毒舌的人。一个在魔药学和其他科目上都很出色的人。一个通常不愿意给他一整天时间的人。

詹姆斯看着他前桌的一对搭档，忍住了一声叹息。自从他们需要搭档配合的课程开始，他就一直这样了。莉莉·伊万斯站在西弗勒斯·斯内普身边，她尽职尽责地按照斯莱特林的指示准备着魔药配方，而斯内普则一直盯着魔药教室墙上的挂钟，确保每一样原料都按照预定的时间添加进去——然后开始搅拌，顺时针、逆时针方向各三次。詹姆斯注意到，他们配制魔药的过程，与他和小天狼星采用的方法大不相同，但这种想法只持续了一会儿，格兰芬多的追球手发出一声叹息，继续留意着他们两人的工作。

任何回头看他的人都会认为他是在盯着莉莉·伊万斯看，因为当这个女孩把她的长发向后甩到她的肩膀上时，她鲜红的卷发如同明亮的火焰上下起伏。然后女孩给了她的魔药学搭档一个甜美的微笑，他告诉她下一个应当加入的魔药成分，她翡翠般的眼睛闪闪发光。这个麻瓜出身的女巫毕竟是如此惊人的美丽、聪明和天资出众，加上她就是詹姆斯不断追求的那个女孩。说到詹姆斯这么紧张地盯着这个特定的方向的原因，最符合逻辑和最有可能的就是，詹姆斯想要约她一道出去。

不幸的是，真相并不总是那么符合逻辑，有时甚至是最没有可能性的那个。

詹姆斯只是短暂地注意到他的药剂开始变色，然后他就继续看着他们。他们在魔药课上总是一起工作，尽管他们所在的两所学院之间存在着内在的厌恶，或者更确切地说，是仇恨；但他们毕竟是最好的朋友。自从詹姆斯有记忆以来，他们就一直是最好的朋友，从第一次坐火车去霍格沃茨开始。莉莉的朋友和格兰芬多的大部分人都不喜欢他们的友谊，但是这个红发女孩并没有因此放弃和朋友在一起的时间，所以最终他们离开了她，认为如果事情不可避免地出了问题，让她伤心的话，那是她自己的错。但莉莉并不在乎，而且大部分时候，斯内普似乎并不介意女孩的陪伴，事实上，他很享受这种陪伴。不幸的是，事情对他来说并不容易。他在自己的学院里没有多少朋友，作为一个混血，当面对他的学院里的一些更加无情、偏执的成员时，他已经处于不利地位，所以他不能像莉莉那样公开地表达他对莉莉的感情。

幸运的是，格兰芬多与斯莱特林一起的魔药课程上，学生的数量参差不齐，导致至少有一个斯莱特林学生和一个格兰芬多学生被要求在课堂上搭档，所以西弗勒斯可以和他最好的朋友一起度过这段时间。而且每次下课后想和莉莉在一起的时候，他都可以依靠卢修斯·马尔福的支持。马尔福并不特别喜欢伊万斯……事实上是一点也不喜欢，因为她是个来自狮子的巢穴的麻瓜出身的女巫。但是他喜欢西弗勒斯，并且不愿意承认没有什么比斯内普能和这个女孩呆在一起更让他高兴的了，因为这样斯内普就可以在需要的时候帮助她。其他的蛇们只要看到这两条蛇在一起，就会让女孩溜进斯莱特林男生宿舍，这样她就可以时不时地看看西弗勒斯。他们所在的学院也许是竞争对手，但他们绝不会让任何东西介入他们之间，詹姆斯很羡慕这一点。

他很羡慕伊万斯能走到斯内普面前，和他说话，就像这是世界上最普通的事情一样，和他一起微笑，一起欢笑，甚至牵着他的手。一个夏日的下午，他俩坐在湖边的大橡树下，莉莉的头枕在他的肩膀上，而她的胳膊紧紧地搂着他。

他还记得那天他感到的愤怒，当他和小天狼星接近他们的时候，就像一道电流一样穿过他的身体，而莱姆斯和彼得紧跟在他们几英尺后面。詹姆斯无法准确地解释当他看到他们那样的时候他在想什么，他只看到一片红色，他只是在移动和说话，甚至没有真正想过自己在做什么。幸运的是，当马尔福那种令人烦躁的拖长语调传到他的耳朵里时，詹姆斯立即停止了这种表演。詹姆斯及时地挣脱出来，意识到一群人围住了他们，而西弗勒斯倒挂在空中，詹姆斯的手放在他暴露的皮带扣上。劫盗者的其他人对他的新动作感到恐惧，看着小天狼星，小天狼星似乎也脸红了，他立刻松开了斯内普的衬衫，显然他本来正在解他的扣子，詹姆斯也是这么做的。

马尔福把他们俩都关了禁闭，并对莱姆斯瞪了一眼，要他先把他在这种情况下不干预的行为告诉麦格教授，然后才撤去了他们施加在斯内普身上的魔咒。黑头发的斯莱特林重重地摔在地上，伊万斯冲过去帮助他，把他带去了医务室，而看着这一幕的一些学生窃笑着。西弗勒斯的表情充满了屈辱，当他被人扶走时，他几乎是紧紧地攥住了伊万斯的手。就在那一刻，詹姆斯恨透了自己。

他讨厌那种眼神，在那时，詹姆斯只想伸出手来安慰斯莱特林，一遍又一遍地道歉，确保斯内普再也不会受到他或者其他人的伤害。但他做不到。

不仅仅是因为斯内普绝不会让他靠近他五英尺以内的地方，而是因为他那天以及他们在火车上第一次见面以来的每一天，他所做的一切都会毁了他；不仅仅是因为他对内心的忠诚使他认为，如果他试图安慰另一个男孩，他就会成为一个叛徒；不仅仅是因为如果他想那样接近斯内普，他的名誉就会永远毁于一旦。是因为他答应了。

两年前，当他们一起被斯拉格霍恩关禁闭时，詹姆斯做出了一个承诺，尽管这让他很痛苦，尽管这个淡褐色眼睛的巫师所有的一切都在呼唤他不要这样做，但詹姆斯不会违背这个誓言。他不能违背誓言，这种念头是无法想象的……

好吧，也许詹姆斯在想象中打破它，但他不会这样做。他是一个说话算话的人，毕竟他不能用那样的方式背叛朋友的信任。

不管他有多渴望。 即使西弗勒斯值得他成为背叛者，甜蜜的梅林他当然值得，詹姆斯也不会屈服，他不会屈服。

是的，与普遍的看法相反，詹姆斯喜欢西弗勒斯。

该死的，詹姆斯爱西弗勒斯，一直如此。

自从他们在火车上相遇的第一天起，詹姆斯就知道西弗勒斯很特别。当然，他也注意到了莉莉·伊万斯，她有长长的红头发和翠绿色的眼睛。莉莉很漂亮，但是西弗勒斯……

他身上有某种东西，一个隐藏在他伪装的假面和那双无法望尽的黑眼睛之后的秘密。事实上，在他们见面后，西弗勒斯甚至没有想过要公然侮辱詹姆斯，但这并没有阻止这个男孩的兴趣; 事实上，这仅仅只能鼓励他的兴趣。

无可否认，詹姆斯有点被宠坏了，所以当有人公然否认他，侮辱他，直接拒绝他时，立刻就吸引了他的注意力。

他看着西弗勒斯穿过大厅去吃晚饭，看着级长们带着他们各自回到各自的宿舍中。他想着下次见到西弗勒斯的时候，他会怎样向另一个男孩证明他不是他心目中的那个傻瓜，以及他肯定会在接下来的学校生活中吸引另一个男孩的注意力。不管西弗勒斯是在斯莱特林，还是在格兰芬多，也不管他实际上对火车上坐在一起的红发女孩比对詹姆斯更感兴趣。这些都不重要，至少在他们到达宿舍之前是这样。

詹姆斯做了一个承诺，他打算遵守他的承诺，不管这样做让他有多痛苦。

就在这时，斯内普把一绺油腻腻的头发往后捋到耳朵后面，然后指导他旁边的女孩，在他继续搅拌的同时加入下一个配料。詹姆斯知道，尽管他总是取笑和奚落斯莱特林，他知道他的头发并不总是那样的。只有在他们在课堂上配置完魔药，或者西弗勒斯在课后帮斯拉格霍恩完成他的项目之后，头发才会变得油腻。西弗勒斯自己酿造的许多魔药成分都不适合他的头发，所以他的头发看起来总是油腻腻的。

有时候詹姆斯会想，如果没有办法阻止他的头发对烟雾的反应，也许可以用一种药剂来帮助西弗勒斯改善他的处境，因为老实说，詹姆斯很喜欢西弗勒斯的头发。斯莱特林让它落在他的眼睛上，盖住他的脸，这种方式几乎总是让他心痒痒的，他突然想要伸出手，在耳朵后面抚摸它，让他的手缠绕在那些墨水般黑色的卷发里，然后靠近来一个甜蜜的吻。当然，如果有机会的话，詹姆斯不会介意帮西弗勒斯梳理一下他的头发，他可以看到这一切都在他的脑海里上演。在浴缸里或者淋浴的时候，詹姆斯会主动帮西弗勒斯洗头，西弗勒斯也会同意。他几乎可以感受到西弗勒斯向后靠着他，发出一声轻柔的呻吟，肥皂泡在他们脚下的下水道里被冲走了，他感觉到西弗勒斯温暖的身体紧贴着自己的皮肤。他弯下身体，沿着斯莱特林的下巴亲吻时，干净的气味扑面而来，他张开嘴，发出轻轻的喘息声。

淡褐色眼睛的男巫又发出一声伤感的叹息，他的眼睛一直盯着前方，这绝不会是他最后一次希望对方可以放弃伪装，最终得到他一直想要的东西。这时他最好的朋友突然打断了他的遐想。

“又在对伊万斯流口水，是吧？”小天狼星问道，在他开始准备除草剂之前，他往药剂里加入了粉末状的杜克斯贝壳。“你还记得她已经答应和你约会了吧？你不用再骚扰她了。”

当詹姆斯突然想起他确实在和莉莉·伊万斯正式约会，或者更确切地说是莉莉正式同意花更多的时间和他在一起，因为他不再欺负她最好的朋友，而且看起来至少成熟了一点时，詹姆斯几乎对他的朋友皱起了眉头。坦白地说，詹姆斯并不确定他和伊万斯在一起是在做什么。起初他追求她主要是因为她花了太多时间在西弗勒斯身边，因此意味着如果她最终同意做他的女朋友，詹姆斯就能一直在西弗勒斯身边而不会引起太多注意。他不得不维持自己的伪装，所以他总是捉弄斯莱特林，这样旁人就不会起疑心。但是现在他已经在和莉莉约会了，他发现他终于有理由停止伤害他爱的人了，因为每个人都认为他这么做只是为了给红发女孩留下好印象。

当然，他被莉莉吸引住了。而且说实话，他完全可以预见到自己会和莉莉结婚并组建一个家庭。他不能说他不喜欢有莉莉做他的女朋友，但是他也知道如果是西弗勒斯，他会欣喜若狂的。

不过话又说回来，在西弗勒斯还没有给他机会的时候，他可能已经在地狱里度过了寒冷的日子。

詹姆斯翻了个白眼：“哈哈，快点，加点除虫草。我敢肯定我们比其他人落后了十步，我不想下课后为了学业留下来。”

小天狼星切完了植物，然后把它放进魔药里，但是颜色似乎还是不对。詹姆斯低头看了一会儿，短暂地想着是否还有挽救它的方法，但是他不知道是否有。西弗勒斯可能知道。如果他真的想的话，西弗勒斯可以闭着眼睛、倒着步骤配置出这种魔药。就在这时，小天狼星突然说话了，这引起了詹姆斯的注意，詹姆斯忍住不要再叹气。

“詹姆斯，我能问你个问题吗？”

詹姆斯对此眨了眨眼，但仍不停地搅动着魔药，回答说：“当然，大脚板，是什么？”

小天狼星犹豫了一会儿，詹姆斯忍不住抬起头，皱起了眉头，因为在他说话之前，他能感觉到并且看到他眼中的犹豫：“你喜欢伊万斯，对吗？我是说，你真的喜欢她？这不是你通常来的那一套，你对她是认真的吗？”

詹姆斯几乎对这种含沙射影的指责大为光火。当然，他通常不是个会对约会对象作出承诺的人。他的约会对象几乎遍及他的整个学院，与上一个结束和与下一个开始之间的界限也并不明确，但那只是因为他不能得到他真正想要的。老实说，詹姆斯是一个糟糕的浪漫主义者，他真的相信，在你的余生中，应该只把你的心给一个人，只给那一个人。过去的女孩从来都不算数，因为他从来没有真正爱过她们中的任何一个。可是当他已经爱上西弗勒斯的时候，他怎么还能这样做呢? 但是她们足够好，至少可以让他从他真正想要的那个人，那个他最想要的人身上分心。然而莉莉是不同的——是的，詹姆斯也利用她来分散注意力，但是她是不同的，因为西弗勒斯爱她胜过这个世界上的任何人，所以他当然不会想要伤害她、束缚她。伤害她就等于伤害西弗勒斯，詹姆斯再也不想这么做了。

“我当然是！你究竟为什么会认为——”

“并不是我认为你只是和她玩玩，詹姆斯，只是。”小天狼星停顿了片刻，去准备下一个配料，在他说完之前，他深吸了一口气：“既然你现在和伊万斯在一起，你就不需要其他人了。所以如果我去追求西弗勒斯，是可以的，对吗？”

詹姆斯愣住了：“什么？”

小天狼星叹了口气，开始砍那根血根：“我在想，既然你现在和伊万斯在一起了，你就不会对西弗勒斯那么感兴趣了，所以如果我试着和他约会也没关系。当然前提是我能让他真的同意，但是既然你成功地软化了伊万斯的态度，所以我想我也有机会——”

“不行。”

小天狼星也愣住了：“什么？”

“我说不行，小天狼星。”詹姆斯搁下大釜里的勺子，冷冷地回答道：“我们说好的，记住，我们都答应过，他不会和我们中的任何一个一起出去。”

是的，他们确实是这样做的。

第一年，就在他们被分到各自的宿舍之后——小天狼星，詹姆斯，彼得，甚至是莱姆斯，在他们正式在霍格沃茨度过了第一个晚上之后，仍然洋溢着兴奋的情绪。他们谈到了所有他们期待的不同的课程，他们想见的教授，一旦他们长大了就加入魁地奇队，还有一些他们可以对他们的室友和其他学院里的学生玩的恶作剧。最终，詹姆斯和小天狼星开始谈论他们在火车上遇到的两个人，彼得打起了呼噜，而莱姆斯专心地听着。小天狼星告诉詹姆斯，他对这个黑头发的男孩被分到斯莱特林感到多么失望，因为如果他被分到格兰芬多的话，他就有可能会和他们住在一起——就在那时，詹姆斯调侃地问起小天狼星是否喜欢这个男孩。只是当他得到的回答，除了沉默和脸红之外什么都没有时，他皱起了眉头。

直到三年级的湖边事件之后，他们才第二次讨论那个特别的话题。麦格把他们俩送去斯拉格霍恩那儿，他们正准备擦洗魔药仪器，这时小天狼星突然提起了这件事。他承认了当他们把西弗勒斯吊在半空中的时候，他事实上是在想什么。他告诉詹姆斯，当西弗勒斯的衬衫开始脱落，露出他的肚子时，周围的人群对他来说好像不存在了，那光滑柔软的皮肤似乎在召唤他，他忍不住触摸了一下，然后突然想要感受更多，甚至品尝它。詹姆斯承认他讨厌看到西弗勒斯和莉莉在一起，所以他不假思索地就走了过去，只是决定尽一切努力向西弗勒斯和其他所有人证明他属于谁，他应该和谁在一起。他们俩立即就反应过来他们喜欢斯内普，既然他们俩都不喜欢分享的想法，他们也开始意识到他们对斯莱特林的感情，实质上会成为对他们友谊的威胁，所以他们当场就达成了协议。

因为他们都喜欢西弗勒斯，所以他们都会离他远一点。他们不会为此伤害对方。詹姆斯决定信守诺言，因为坦白地说，即使他和小天狼星亲如手足，如果他不能拥有西弗勒斯，那么没有人可以，甚至大脚板也不行。

“我现在看不出这有什么关系。”小天狼星双臂交叉在胸前说，"你现在有莉莉·伊万斯了，就是过去三年你一直在追的那个伊万斯。”

詹姆斯恼怒地咆哮道：“我只是在追她，因为我向你保证过我不会去追西弗勒斯。”

“她只是一个替代品吗？我记得你说过你对她是认真的。”

“我对她是认真的，我不会伤害莉莉的，你知道的。”

“然后呢，你想把他们两个都占为己有吗？”小天狼星难以置信地问道，然后嘲笑他道：“告诉宠坏了的波特王子一句老话，鱼与熊掌不可兼得。你有了伊万斯，你还想要西弗勒斯，这是不公平的。”

“我没想这么做。”

“那你想干什么？”

“我没想做什么！”詹姆斯沮丧地咆哮道，“我们说好的，我们都离西弗勒斯远点。我和伊万斯的约会与我们的承诺无关。要是我没有做出那样的承诺，我就会去追他而不是她，你知道的。”

“是啊，你现在在和伊万斯约会，所以我不觉得继续这个协议还有什么意义。”小天狼星停顿了一下，看着他最好的朋友的眼神，他几乎是目瞪口呆了。“哦，你不是认真的吧！你真的要离开她，如果……？”

“换成你不会吗？”

詹姆斯皱着眉头问道，小天狼星停顿了一下才开口说话，结果无论他张嘴闭嘴多少次都说不出话来。阿尼马格斯沮丧地叹了口气，气急败坏地说：“这不是重点。女朋友在这里的人不是我，是你。”

他们面前的魔药开始冒泡，翻滚得令人生疑。现在是加入下一种成分的时候了，据说这种成分可以帮助药剂降低热量，中和由多克西壳引起的爆炸性质。

然而此时此刻，詹姆斯和小天狼星全都志不在此。

“我只找了那么一个女朋友是因为——”詹姆斯停下来，深吸了一口气，最后转身走向魔药，“你知道的，大脚板，这事就这么算了，我们不会取消那个协议的。反正西弗勒斯也不会理你的。”

詹姆斯低头看着魔药，他发现它呈现出越来越深的紫色，不禁皱起了眉头。

发生了什么？

“这是什么意思？”小天狼星不可思议地问道，詹姆斯只是对他的朋友翻了个白眼：“哦，老实说，小天狼星，你真的认为在你做了那么多事之后，斯内普会让你靠近他吗？”

小天狼星震惊地眨了眨眼：“我所做的一切？！”褐发少年怒视着他，走近他的朋友，“我想你忘记了你也参与了我所做的一切。你……和我一样管了西弗勒斯的闲事。”小天狼星说，他不愿承认他们过去几年一直是在折磨斯内普，而不仅仅是管闲事。西弗勒斯有充分的理由恨他们中的任何一个，这种理由多到不胜枚举。“你夺走了他最好的朋友。”

“我不是去年去谋杀他的那个人。”詹姆斯怒目而视，丢下这么一句。就在小天狼星看着他说出的话的同时，那个淡褐色眼睛的巫师正要把话收回去道歉，这时——

“波特先生和布——你们到底在干什么？！”他们突然听到斯拉格霍恩的喊叫声，两人转过身来，只看到黑烟从他们的大釜里冒出来，而大釜里的深紫色液体开始发光，冒着泡，眼看就要溢出整个大釜，滴下的危险液体即将落到下面的火焰上。

两个人都看到了几张桌子前的的西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯转向他们，只是他的眼睛睁到了最大，他立刻抓住莉莉的手向门口走去。詹姆斯的眼睛比以前睁得更大了，小天狼星忍不住咒骂：“哦，该死。”

“所有人马上出去！”学生们尖叫着离开了教室，但是詹姆斯和小天狼星还没来得及反应过来，魔药就爆炸了。

直到第二天，他们才在医院醒来。两人都受了重伤，但幸运的是，他们仍然活着，除了大约百分之八十的身体覆盖着纱布，庞弗雷夫人还在他们烧伤的伤口上放了什么可怕的魔药，以帮助他们更快地痊愈。在邓布利多来通知他们的处罚之前，这个女人已经骂了他们两个很长时间了，她告诉他们，他们是多么的鲁莽和不负责任。可是詹姆斯根本没有注意听。

幸运的是，只有詹姆斯和小天狼星受了重伤，还有一小部分学生有轻度烧伤，但除此之外并没有造成太大的损失，所以他们只被判禁闭了大约一个月。

校长离开后，医疗女巫去看另一个病人，那个病人正躺在房间另一边挂着帘子的床后面休息。小天狼星突然开口说话了。

他们的四肢被绑缚着，因为庞弗雷夫人不想让他们的伤口更加严重，所以施了一个悬浮咒语让他们漂浮着。詹姆斯只能转过头，一边听一边看着他最好的朋友。

“你觉得西弗勒斯会没事吗？”

詹姆斯哼了一声：“他一看到魔药不对就出去了，哪能有事。”

小天狼星一言不发地盯着天花板，詹姆斯叹了口气：“伙计，我为之前说的话道歉。我知道去年你不是故意伤害他的，只是事情有点失控了——”

“你知道，他太让人挫败了。”小天狼星说，他的眉毛紧紧地皱在一起，“我只是想让他变得慌乱，我想从他身上得到一些反应。我本来打算在发生任何事情之前就把他弄出来的，我发誓，但是后来他提前去了那里……你救了他。”

回想起他们逃出尖叫棚屋的时候，等到他们回到安全的地方后，西弗勒斯紧紧地抱着他。那时他可以如此轻易地抱着这个孩子，享受这一整段幸福的时光，而不用担心被施法或者被诅咒。然后斯内普突然反应过来，想起了他是谁，一切就都乱套了。

梅林，他真让人沮丧。

“他真的很恨我，不是吗？”

詹姆斯试着微笑：“如果这能让你感觉好一点的话——他可能就像恨你一样恨我。”

小天狼星哼了一声：“至少你还有伊万斯可以依靠。”

“可你几乎从不和那些约会的女孩们交流。”

“那不一样。”

“怎么不一样了？”

“她们都不是斯内普。”

詹姆斯叹了口气：“莉莉也不是。”

小天狼星把头转向他的朋友：“我也很抱歉对你说了那些话，我想，我只是以为自从你开始和伊万斯约会，你就不再爱他了。”

“好吧，我和她在一起还试图抓住他不放是不公平的。我不可能拥有我想要的一切，不是吗？”小天狼星笑着回头看着天花板，这时詹姆斯又开口了：“你觉得我应该和莉莉分手吗？”

小天狼星皱起了眉头：“你到底要怎样？”

詹姆斯脸红了，小天狼星沉重地叹了口气：“哦，你在开玩笑吧？不是说好要遵守诺言的吗？”

“嗯，我在想，分享斯内普也许没那么糟糕，如果是和你的话。”詹姆斯在小天狼星睁大眼睛的时候又说了最后一句话。

“你不是认真（serious）的吧？”

“我不是，你才是。”（serious 与Sirius同音）詹姆斯咧嘴笑着说。小天狼星忍不住又笑了出来，结果他的肋骨疼痛难忍,呻吟道：“他绝不会同意的。”

“不试试怎么知道。那么，我们来一个新协议怎么样？”

小天狼星盯着他最好的朋友看了一会儿，脸上露出了大大的笑容：“没问题。”

“很好，现在我只需要想出一个办法，在不激怒斯内普的情况下和伊万斯分手。”

“等等。”小天狼星试图把头尽可能地转向他的朋友：“这要怎么执行呢？星期一到星期三归我，剩下的归你，还是——”

就在这时，医务室的门打开了，两个巫师顿时僵住了——一个身材瘦长的、头发漆黑的男孩慢慢地走进了房间。斯莱特林走进房间，抬起头来看着他们两个，皱起眉头，然后哼了一声。

“看来两位的魔药制作技能终于得到了相应的回报。”

小天狼星听到这句话忍不住咆哮起来：“滚开，斯内普。”

旧习难改。

詹姆斯也叹了口气，而西弗勒斯只是假笑着走进房间，站在他们的床边——他们正被悬浮着：“不得不说，我有点想知道是什么让你们的注意力比平时分散得更多。有些学生似乎认为你们在为某件事争吵。为了天堂里的烦恼？”

小天狼星顿住了，他的脸色越来越暗，詹姆斯赶紧说道：“你听起来很担心，斯内普，这就是你来这里的原因——来看看我们？我不得不说，我很感动。”

斯内普冷笑道：“别自以为是了，波特；你在这儿并不足以吸引我来这里。”

“那你为什么在这里？”

斯莱特林正准备开口说话，房间的另一边，那张拉着帘子的病床上突然传来了另一个声音。

“西弗勒斯？”一头褐发突然出现在帘子后面，钻出来一个看起来病恹恹的莱姆斯。小天狼星的眼睛睁大了，正好对上詹姆斯的目光。他们突然想起前一天晚上是满月之夜，由于这次事故，他们把满月的事儿忘光了。

劫盗者们正要向他们的朋友道歉，结果突然发生了一件非常令人震惊的事情，他们都哑口无言了。

“你以为你在干什么，你这失去理性的野兽？” 斯内普嘶嘶地说道，他立刻跑到莱姆斯身边，在他摔下病床之前扶住了他，同时用另一只空着的手拉开帘子，把莱姆斯扶回床上。“你病了，现在不应该起来。”

“我听到了你的声音，我想见你。”西弗勒斯给狼人盖好被子，莱姆斯带着疲惫的微笑说：“我想你。”

斯内普做了詹姆斯和小天狼星曾经认为他永远不可能做的事情，他的脸涨红了，但是当他让狼人躺回病床上时仍然设法瞪着他：“尽管你声称你不是只野兽，但是你的行为举止确实像是。”

莱姆斯皱起了眉头：“你是说你不想我吗？”

斯内普的脸红更深了，但他只是沮丧地叹了口气，弯下身子在狼人的嘴唇上留下了一个长吻：“好了，这回答了你的问题吗？”

莱姆斯的脸上露出了快乐的笑容：“还不太够，你再吻我一下，我才能确定。”

西弗勒斯翻了个白眼：“老实说，你有时候和你的朋友一样让人难以忍受。”

“但你还是爱着我，对吗？”

这一对儿继续着他们的对话，詹姆斯盯着他们，想要说点什么却语无伦次，直到小天狼星开了口：“我们输给月亮脸了吗？”

詹姆斯不知道该说什么。直到西弗勒斯弯下腰去捡莱姆斯床头柜上掉下来的领带的时候，狼人突然抬起头，他褐色的眼睛朝他的朋友们眨了眨。他们不禁目瞪口呆。

“那个卑鄙的混蛋。”

西弗勒斯直起身，等他坐到莱姆斯床边时，莱姆斯的表情已经变回了一副无辜的样子。

“他真的就和我们一样。”

The End


End file.
